Mael Strom
Mael Strom's a carefree traveler of sorts. He seeks the thrill of being in new places. There's no actual reason as to why he wants to travel. He just really likes it. Despite being carefree, he searches for something. Something genuine. Due to this, he experiences a random teleportation through worlds he had never seen. Possibly even timelines that are way ahead or behind his own timeline. Personality Carefree, curious and whatnot, he is really lively and likes to spark up conversations. Despite his small physique, he likes to battle strong warriors too. He has no consideration for his health whenever he fights. He does love the thrill. However, there are times when he is serious too but this side of him can only be seen when a specific topic about him becomes subject of the conversation. Abilities Sleight of Hand '- When you're a traveler, you're bound to learn some things. This is one that he learned. He can easily steal pouches of silver and gold without you even noticing it. '''Mirror Illusion '- He learned this during an encounter with a witch. He was so intrigued by the witch's magic that he asked her to teach him. He can make up to 5 illusions all at once. 'Blink '- He can teleport a few meters away towards where he's looking. He uses this to escape his enemies and pursuers or deceive them into thinking he vanished just to appear behind them and either assassinate them or escape them. 'Grand Illusion '- A battle skill that he developed after learning "Mirror Illusion" and "Blink." He uses Mirror Illusion while Blinking behind his enemy to deceive him/her into thinking that he's still there. Upon arriving behind his opponent, his illusion charges at his enemy. He charges upon either a successful attack of his illusion or a failed attack of his illusion. 'Monkey's Agility '- He plays around his opponent, sometimes latching onto his opponent's body and going around it like a monkey. He wears them down like this before dealing a final strike or leaving them be. '''Weapon Hikari '''- It's his dagger's name. It has a straight blade with some carvings on it. It was originally designed by him. He had this made after leaving his mentor. '''Backstory At a young age, Mael dreamed of traveling. He wanted to explore lands that he had never seen. Due to this, he became a bit mischievous. Wandering around his hometown, getting into all sorts of trouble, he had his share of fun and painful memories. Upon reaching adolescence, he started to rebel against his parents. He went on and on about traveling, but his parents won't let him. They wanted him to be a warrior, one who would serve the king and earn great glory for his family. He resented his parents for this. He wanted to travel. With a bit of money, he escaped his hometown and traveled. However, he wasn't happy. The thought of him running away saddened him. He just wanted to travel. But now, he can't do it with the same happiness and enthusiasm that he held onto during his childhood. He met a certain witch during his travels. He stayed under her care and asked her to train him. He stayed until he was a young adult. Before leaving his mentor, he was tasked to find a genuine item. "It lies somewhere beyond but I sense that you will find it. Your heart will direct you to it.", she said. He has been traveling ever since just to find it.